


Cry Wolf

by KeoProductions



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeoProductions/pseuds/KeoProductions
Summary: “Just trust me.” He says gently, reaching up to cup your cheek, and you do. Once he sees that you’re listening to him, and kneels on the ground. “It’s going to look like I’m hurting, but just stay where you are, okay? I’ll be fine.” You nod unsurely, still having no clue as to what he’s doing. “And don’t run.”Before you have the time to ask why, he bends over in pain, gasping shallowly as his limbs start bending in awkward ways. You stumble back a little in fear, then stop because he asked you not to run, and watch silently as he gradually stops looking like a human boy, and more like a……wolf.





	1. Cry Wolf

The trees are a blur and the wind licks at the skin on your legs, which are propped up on the window of the backseat of your dad’s car. Your eyes are closed peacefully, the scent of fresh rain and the setting sun putting you in good mood.

“We’re almost there.” Your sister says excitedly from the front seat, twisting her back to look at your cozy form. “I can’t wait until we’re there, think of all the cute farmer boys we’ll meet!” She nearly squeals, making you smirk.

“Totally, you’ll blow them all away, sis.” You encourage, and your dad groans, not enjoying hearing his only daughters talk about falling in love.

“We’re not going there so you two can go spouse-hunting, girls.” He scolds lightly, but his tone hints that he’s just as chipper to get there as your sister is. “We’re going there to start a new life, away from the city.”

“My dream come true.” You say sarcastically. It’s not like you have something against the country, but you grew up comfortably around skyscrapers and skater boys. Moving to a place with forests and boys with rakes is just different for you.

“You’ll both fit in just fine.” You dad reassures you more than your sister. She’s always been better with social settings than you, but you weren’t so helpless you couldn’t make a friend. (It just took longer.) “My friend who sold the property to us has a son you guys can hang with until you settle down.”

“Ew, no thank you.” Your sister comments. She’s never had a boy friend in her life, unless they were her  ** _boyfriend_** , that is. She  ** _did_**  have the biggest group of girl friends, though, which is a stark contrast to your friend group.

Yours? It was all guys. You aren’t desperate for attention from them, they just understood you more than the ladies did. Sadly though, you had to leave them all behind during this move.

The only thing that’s stopping you from complaining about it all is the fact that this village you’re going to supposedly has WiFi, so you can still contact your friends through face-chatting whenever you want.

“Here we are..” Your dad sings, slowing the car and you hear the tires start rolling over gravel. You bring your feet back inside and sit upright, peering outside curiously at your new “home”.

Like your dad described, the entire town is surrounded by trees. You weren’t paying attention to the distance when he was driving, but when you look through the back window of the car, you realize that you’ve been driving by nothing  ** _but_**  trees for a long time.

This place is in the middle of nowhere.

“Come on, let’s go see our new house.” The car shuts off and your dad and sister climb out first. You take your time, lagging behind as they saunter up to the closest building. Your dad managed to drive into the back of town, it seems, because you walk into the backyard of the house. The grass is untrimmed and reaches your thighs, which makes you squirm uncomfortably at the thought of wild snakes or animals scurrying past.

“Are you sure that one is ours?” You call out to them from a distance, not willing to embarrass yourself yet. Your dad waves you over lamely, brushing off your concern and opening up the back door.

When you don’t hear any screams or shouts, you quickly run over and walk inside behind them. It’s a beautiful place, the walls built in a mix of logs and modern material, giving it a cool feel as you walk around.

Out of nowhere, you hear your dad’s name being called and you all turn around to look at the (still) open backdoor. A handsome man who looks to be in his forties is grinning at him, and you watch in bewilderment as your dad walks past you and opens his arms in greeting.

“Buddy! I’m glad you could make it!” His friend exclaims, returning his man hug before pulling back and glancing at you and your sister. “You girls, too. It’s been about a hundred years since new folk have been here.” You aren’t sure why he says that, since he’s never been here that long himself, but excuse it when your dad changes the subject.

“The place is perfect, Yesung.” He sighs contently, looking around the spacious room again. “I’ll be in your debt forever, won’t I?” He chuckles, and “Yesung” laughs with him, shaking his head.

“I told you when I sold it to you – pay me what you can and don’t worry about the rest.” Your dad looks like he wants to rebuttal it, but then he says, “The moving guys won’t be here until tomorrow, so you three can bunk in my house tonight.”

“Thanks, Yesung.” Your dad says gratefully as Yesung hands the house keys to him. Yesung motions for you all to follow him around the house and leads you to a dirt road, the entire street lined with more old-modern mixes.

“We live right across from you, too, so if you ever need help with the house, or the crops, or anything really, you know where to go to.” Your dad doesn’t stop thanking his friend the whole way there, despite Yesung’s good natured indifference to it. “My son is inside, he should be waiting to see you in the living room.”

As he said, when the door opens and they walk in, you hear someone greet your dad politely. Your dad introduces himself before moving you and your sister in front of him with a smile. “This is _____ and–”

“I can introduce myself, Dad.” Your sister says cheekily before telling her name. The boy doesn’t seem to care, though, because the moment you two locked eyes his entire body went rigid with shock. You gawk at him awkwardly, not sure if you have something or face that’s making him look at you like that, but you don’t know how to react.

“Don’t just stare, Junmyeon, show the girls to their rooms.” Yesung tells him, and after a moment, he mumbles a stiff, “This way.” and heads up stairs.

“He’s kind of weird.” Your sister comments to Yesung, and he just shrugs.

“I don’t know what’s up with him today. He was fine earlier.” You both then go upstairs silently while your dad walks into the other room with his friend, probably to catch up on things.

Junmyeon (as his dad called him) is waiting by a door at the top of the steps. “Here’s one of the rooms.” He says softly, gesturing to it. “Dad said to give you separate ones.” Your sister happily volunteers to take it and immediately walks in and closes the door, saying that she needs to give a report to her friends back in the city how her first day is like.

Now you’re alone with this weird guy. Great.

He observes you quietly, his eyes wider than they should be and he’s standing a little too close for your comfort level, but you don’t feel in danger for some reason. In fact, if you think about it, you actually feel… safer?

“Where’s my room?” You blurt, not sure you like where your thoughts were going, and Junmyeon flinches before saying, “Over here.” and bringing you to the room next to your sister’s.

“Thank you.” You mumble when he opens the door for you, and you don’t miss it when he inhales your scent as you walk by. When you look at him in alarm, he returns the same look before hurriedly shutting the door and running away.

What the hell is wrong with him?

And what the hell is wrong with  ** _you?_**  Why did you not care that he did that? More importantly, why did you  ** _like_**  it when he did that?

And why do you like the way he smells? It’s… like pine trees and rain.

Your day was going completely normal until you came to this village, and it’s all too much for your head to think about, so you lie on your bed and fall asleep with the setting sun.

 

 

 

 

_([♫](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dqht1biPSK2c&t=NjBkOGI4MWQzYjMzNzk3NWI0OGJjZmJhNDkzYjAyNjM4ZTM0MTJmMyx0dk9YWlpKTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AGHJXogkhLtSBBmTsDMFliw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftiffanystherapeutics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149462359302%2Fshort-story-cry-wolf-starring-junmyeon-genre&m=1)) Your tell tale heart baby beating like a drum, pounding out your chest now, repeating on the one._

Junmyeon looks up when the front door opens for appearances, as he already knew they were coming from his dad’s scent. Like he was asked to before he left, Junmyeon stands up and politely greets his  dad’s human friend.

Then his friend moves aside, revealing his two daughters (whom he’s also been told about by his dad). Junmyeon wasn’t expecting to be surprised, because he smelled the faint scent of females through the walls of his home, and it’s not like he’s never seen a girl (because he has).

So at first, Junmyeon has no idea why his body reacts the way it does. He stands up a little straighter and he lifts his chin a little higher, but then he smells it and his eyes widen in utter shock.

“This is _____ and–” The dad started talking, but the moment he said her name Junmyeon knew.

She’s his mate.

Your scent nearly knocks him off his feet, it’s so evident to him. You smell like the ocean and fruit, and Junmyeon didn’t know it before, but it’s his new favorite smell. And you’re showing so much  ** _skin._**  Yes, he knows that city folk generally dressed less than what he grew up with, but it’s becoming hard for him to focus when your thighs are showing and your arms are bare and–

“Don’t just stare, Junmyeon, show the girls to their rooms.” His dad brings him out of his thoughts, and though Junmyeon tries to get his head back in the moment, he still stammers as he guides them up the stairs.

Even when he’s not facing her, he can see her clearly in his head. He knows that she’s amazed by the architecture in the village, and that she’s thinking about him– It’s a werewolf thing, mates are able to sense what the other is feeling (though he’s not sure if mortals can do it, too).

The little sister claims the first room, leaving him alone with you. He watches you, sees the emotion flicker across your face when you see he’s standing too close, how it gives you a good feeling, and it only  makes Junmyeon want you that much more.

“Where’s my room?” You blurt, and Junmyeon flinches slightly, surprised that you broke the moment. For some reason, he can’t see what you feel, and he thinks he may have just been imagining the whole thing. Sadly, he shows you to the room over and holds the door open for you.

And then it hits him again. That ocean scent fills his nostrils when you walk by and you turn to him in alarm. Your eyes dart from either of his before he loses it and runs away, closing the door behind him.

“Dad??” Junmyeon calls frantically, taking the steps two at a time until he’s downstairs and his father and his human friend walk out at his call.

“What is it, Myeon? Did you show them their rooms?” He asks him, and Junmyeon nods one too many times before his dad notices the scent in the air. “What the…” He watches his dad’s face scrunch up as he looks at his friend. “I thought your family was all human.”

His friend makes a face at him, too. “We are.” Then he adds, “Well, me and my daughters are. I told you my parents and sister are like you.” Then Junmyeon’s dad steps away and looks at  ** _him_**  instead.

“Is that  ** _you?_** ” He asks, and Junmyeon stiffens again when his dad walks over and sniffs him. “What the  ** _hell_**? Where is she?  ** _Who_**  is she?” When Junmyeon doesn’t answer, his eyes widen. “Is it one of his daughters?”

“What are you talking about?” His friend asks, looking concerned that his girls were mentioned. Junmyeon watches his dad worriedly, seeing the options being weighed on his face before he replies.

“It’s nothing. He just needs to take a hot bath.” His dad settles on, not breaking eye contact with his son. Junmyeon takes the hint and goes back upstairs, immediately drawing up a bath before fidgeting anxiously by himself.

What is he supposed to do now? He just met his  ** _mate_** , his one and only, his lifeline and lover for eternity, and she’s a  ** _human._**  A mortal, someone who has a completely different lifespan than he, a werewolf, does.

Plus, he made himself look like a total  ** _freak_**  in front of her. He instantly became rigid when he realized her presence, smelled her sweet scent, and looked into her perfect eyes. She’s everything he’s ever imagined and more, but she’s a  ** _human_** , and his dad told Junmyeon that his friend’s family doesn’t know anything about their werewolf heritage.

Apparently, the guy’s mother married a mortal too, and had him and his sister, but only the girl carried on the were genes, and after deciding later in his life, his friend didn’t want to involve his daughters with the tribe.

Yet here she is, more involved than she should ever be.

It’s not that Junmyeon is upset he found his mate, because he’s far from it. He doesn’t have to worry about never meeting her anymore,  but he  ** _does_**  have to worry whether or not she’ll be with him.

Because a mortal’s life goes by like a flash to werewolves, and a match between were and human is just asking for a tragic end.

When the water’s high enough, he gently sinks in it and sighs tiredly, languidly scrubbing at his limbs to get rid of the scent exuding from his body. Now that he’s met his mate, though, he doubts it’ll ever truly go away.

 

 

 

 

_([♫](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dqht1biPSK2c&t=NjBkOGI4MWQzYjMzNzk3NWI0OGJjZmJhNDkzYjAyNjM4ZTM0MTJmMyx0dk9YWlpKTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AGHJXogkhLtSBBmTsDMFliw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftiffanystherapeutics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149462359302%2Fshort-story-cry-wolf-starring-junmyeon-genre&m=1)) Tear the floorboards baby, do it just for fun, because you buried it once. Now you’re digging it up and going down with the sun._

“You know, there’s a rumor that this village is cursed.” You overhear your neighbor saying to your dad. He’s made it his job to acquaint with everyone who lives here, and so far he’s done a good job at it. “If you wander off on that side of the forest, you’ll get stolen by a wolf and be turned into one yourself.”

Your dad laughs it off for your sister, who looked genuinely creeped out by the tale. You simply sit there smirking in amusement at it.

“So the towns folk are afraid of wolves, now?” You ask the neighbor, and they nod eagerly. “No way that story is real.” You chuckle, and they frown in disapproval.

“You say that, Young Miss, but mark my words.” They warn eerily. If you’re honest, the guy himself creeps you out more than his story does.

“I’ll prove it.” You say defiantly, getting up from the porch and sauntering over to the edge of the forest.

“No! They’ll take you away!” The guy shouts, but doesn’t dare take an unecassary step closer.

“Don’t go too far.” Your dad tells you. Even if the tale isn’t true, there are still wild animals out there that can hurt you.

You step over a patch of tall grass, and immediately freeze. Your jaw drops open and your throat closes up as you try to word what you see. “ _WOLF!!_ ” You scream, running all the way back to the house, and the neighbor yells in fear, holding up his rake defensively.

But nothing comes out, and you double over in laughter. When everyone realizes that you were playing a joke, the neighbor grumpily excuses himself and walks back into his house.

“That’s not very funny.” Your dad berates you, walking up to your side. You’re still wiping away the tears of joy when he says, “Even if we don’t believe it, these townspeople do. You might give one of them a heart attack, _____.”

“You nearly gave  ** _me_**  one, sis.” Your little sister exclaims, and when you look at her, she’s clutching her chest tightly.

“That’s because you’re a wuss,” You deadpan. “It’s also why you never got along with the boys, and I did.” She sticks her tongue out at you, and you do it back. Your dad sighs deeply before looking down the road you drove here from.

“I wonder when the moving guys will get here. They’re already two hours late.” He ponders.

“Maybe the wolves got them.” You snigger, and your dad gives you a pointed look, so you stop.

 

 

 

 

_([♫](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dqht1biPSK2c&t=NjBkOGI4MWQzYjMzNzk3NWI0OGJjZmJhNDkzYjAyNjM4ZTM0MTJmMyx0dk9YWlpKTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AGHJXogkhLtSBBmTsDMFliw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftiffanystherapeutics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149462359302%2Fshort-story-cry-wolf-starring-junmyeon-genre&m=1)) There’s a knock at your door with the lights out, turn the lock, hit the floor, it’s onto you, it’s onto…_

The moving guys never come, so Yesung lets you guys sleep over again, promising to get the villagers to donate some spare furniture for you guys if they can.

It also turns out that your dad is right; a lot of the other people living here really believe that wolves will kidnap you if you wander into the forest. You tried to explain that it’d probably kill you, not kidnap you, but they wouldn’t stand for it. They “witnessed” it before, they said.

It’s all a load of crap, you know it. It must be a ruse because you’re the new family, so why not have some fun with it?

Throughout the day while avoiding Yesung’s house, you periodically walk by the edge of the forest, gain the attention of a villager, listen to their tale, and have fun scaring them just like the first guy.

It never gets old, until your dad comes out and forces you to come inside. “You’re embarrassing me.” He says as sternly as he can, but your dad never gets you in trouble for things, even if he’s upset. It’s part of the reason why you stir things up so much.

“What’s the worst that can happen?” You drawl when you walk inside Yesung’s house. Instantly, you’re hit that familiar smell, and you know Junmyeon’s home. You’re a little weirded out by yourself for knowing it, because you can’t figure out  ** _how_**  you know it; you just do.

“The worst that can happen, _____, is that there actually is a wolf, and when you call out for help, no one will come because they think you’re just doing another prank.”

“Do you really believe that whole thing?” You ask him as you settle into the living room couch. Maybe it’s because it’s his house, but you keep smelling him. Pine trees and rain, clogging your brain and keeping you from thinking clearly.

“No, but all of your shouting is bound to attract something.” He points out, walking upstairs and ending the conversation. You sigh tiredly, lolling your head back and closing your eyes. If you concentrated really hard, you swear that the pine and rain smell gets stronger, closer, like Junmyeon’s right there next to yo–

“Um.” You startle, jolting and almost falling off the side of the couch, but a hand steadies you by grabbing your arm. When you look at the owner, you find that Junmyeon is in fact next to you now. When you stare at his hand, he takes it away, mumbling a quiet, “Sorry.”

“What is it?” You manage to choke out. Your heart is beating so fast right now, and for some odd reason, you know his is, too.

“I, uh, have nothing to do.” He stutters, glancing away. “Do you want to hang out, or something?” When he looks in your eyes again, you know he sincerely wants to spend time with you, not take advantage of you, and you find yourself trusting him and wanting the same thing.

Before you even answer, though, he smiles and nods his head. “Good.” He says. “What should we do?” It must have shown on your face that you were willing, because how else could he read your thoughts?

“Oh, can we go to the forest?” You pipe up, grinning. He grew up here too, so he MUST believe that silly tale. He seems to catch onto your mischief though, and he presses his lips together.

“Your dad told me about what you were doing earlier.” He mentions, and you hold back an exasperated sigh at your dad’s talkative mouth. “The villagers really are scared of those myths, so you should probably stop.”

“So it IS fake?” You ask him, and he shrugs.

“Every tale is based on a truth.”

“True, true.” You agree. There’s a short silence that follows, before you say, “So will you show me or not?” You grin, and Junmyeon can’t help but do it too.

“Alright.” He says, standing up and taking your hand. The moment your fingers brush his, sparks fly and your skin tingles pleasantly in his hold. “Don’t tell my dad, though.” You nod, anticipating the first exciting thing you experience in this new place.

The two of you sneak out of the house a moment later, and even though the sun is already setting, you can’t find it in yourself to feel nervous. Junmyeon’s warm palm made you feel so safe, like nothing bad could ever happen when you’re with him (which is irrational, you know).

But that’s how you feel.

He pushes aside the tall grass you walked into earlier in the day easily, and holds it to the side for you as you walk through. When you smile at him, he smiles back elatedly, and you wonder why his sudden joy is so contagious.

“There’s something I want to show you.” He confesses, bringing you further away from town. You glance behind you, noting how far away it is now, but you don’t mind. Something about being in a place you’re not supposed to be with someone you just met pumps adrenaline through your veins.

“Show me, then.” You urge, at a loss of what he could possibly reveal all the way out here.

“But I have to tell you something first.” He stops walking, and since he’s holding your hand, you’re forced to stop, too.

“Go ahead.” You tell him, looking him in the eyes. He looks nervous now, like he’s debating something in his head and struggling to weigh out the consequences.

“Like I said before, all tales are based on truth.” He mumbles softly, so quietly that you step closer to him to listen. “I want to show you that truth.”

Your eyes widen slightly, and you peer over your shoulders awkwardly. “You’re going to show me the wolves?” You actually find yourself feeling a little scared, because even if they wouldn’t kidnap you, there was a high chance of them hurting you.

“You’ve already seen it.” He says, louder and more confidently. When you turn back to look at him, the look on his face fills you with… love.

“What are you talking about?” You ask him, taking your hand away because you think his intimate gestures are starting to affect you.

“Just trust me.” He says gently, reaching up to cup your cheek, and you do. Once he sees that you’re listening to him, and kneels on the ground. “It’s going to look like I’m hurting, but just stay where you are, okay? I’ll be fine.” You nod unsurely, still having no clue as to what he’s doing. “And don’t run.”

Before you have the time to ask why, he bends over in pain, gasping shallowly as his limbs start bending in awkward ways. You stumble back a little in fear, then stop because he asked you not to run, and watch silently as he gradually stops looking like a human boy, and more like a…

…wolf.

Then, Junmyeon isn’t in front of you anymore, but a giant, gray beast is.

And you scream.

“ _WOLF!_ ” You cry out, turning heel and running away as quickly as you can. “Help me!! There’s a wolf!” Tears blur your vision and you end up tripping on a protruding tree root, falling onto your hands painfully. Your elbows wobble and you collapse pathetically, but before you can get back up, a small whimper sounds behind you and you freeze.

When you look over your shoulder, the wolf pads up closely, but stops at your side and lies down next to you. You look into its eyes fearfully, before you realize– those are Junmyeon’s eyes.

It makes no sense at all, and you should be scared for your life, but seeing his sad eyes makes you sit up and touch him. You want to– no, you  ** _need_**  to wipe that look off of his face, so you take his neck and pull him forward so he stumbles into your lap.

He peers up at you hesitantly, like he wants to give you space, but something in you (aside from your immediate fear) makes you hold him down, so that he’s close to you and you stroke his thick fur.

Your mind reels with questions as you do so, trying to figure out how this is possible, why it’s possible, if you’re imagining it all, and why Junmyeon would ever want to show you something like  ** _this._**  Because  ** _this_**  means government experimentation if exposed, and other terrifying things like that.

How could he just trust you with a secret this special? You don’t know each other that well, but if it has anything to do with the strange feeling of faith you keep getting, than maybe you have an idea why.

“Is that really you?” You ask after a bit, and you get an automatic answer. He yips softly, twisting his neck to look up at you and– whoa, is he  ** _smiling?_**  That’s so weird to see on a wolf, it’s like a mix between a grin and a grimace.

Then, he stands up and shakes the dirt off of his coat, urging you to stand, too, so you do. You wipe off stray twigs and leaves that managed to get stuck on your clothes when you suddenly hear your name being called.

You give Junmyeon a strange look, thinking it was him, but his body is tense and he’s facing the direction behind you. Just as you turn, you see your dad barreling through the trees in a rush before he nearly slams into you.

“_____! _____, are you alright!?  _IS THAT A REAL WOLF?!_ ” You’re whisked behind your father by the shoulders and he starts stumbling backwards, making you trip over your feet and fall over. “Run back to town and tell them. I’ll be right behind you.” He says hurriedly, but you stay where you are.

“Dad, wait– hold on!” You say, pushing him back forward so he doesn’t step on you. “Calm down! It’s not a wolf!” You try to explain, but he’s not listening.

“ _GO _____._  I’ll make sure it doesn’t follow you–” The wolf backs off a little, and your dad freezes suddenly, like he just realized something. “It’s not a wolf..?” He repeats what you said, and you stare him like he’s crazy.

“No, it’s–”

“–Junmyeon.” Your dad finishes, covering his face and turning to the sky. “Of course, I forgot. Tonight’s the night, isn’t it?” Junmyeon makes a noise, and your dad nods, uncovering his face and laughing in relief. “Your dad’s already told me, but I never asked him what you looked like.”

And then Junmyeon’s not a wolf anymore, but himself again, and you scream again when he’s not wearing anything. “Oops.” He says sheepishly, scampering off to retrieve his forgotten clothes. When he comes back fully dressed, your dad peers at him questioningly.

“You didn’t even tell her before you transformed? I heard her screaming and thought she might be playing another prank, but I came just in case, only to find out that I didn’t need to get my blood  pumping.”

“Dad, you  ** _knew?_** ” You ask in disbelief, jaw going slack. “Why didn’t you  ** _tell_**  me our neighbors were werewolves? Don’t you think that’s a little important?”

“Because they were supposed to keep it a secret.” He replies, giving Junmyeon a light-hearted glare. “I expect a  ** _full_**  explanation when we get home.”

Junmyeon nods meekly and the three of you walk back to the village, your dad walking suspiciously barrier-like between you and Junmyeon.

Yesung must already know something is up, because when you’re in view of the houses again, he’s standing there waiting for you all. He gives Junmyeon a look and he nods his head, even though there was nothing said, and walks inside the house.

When you stare at him in bewilderment and slight betrayal for being the only one (besides your sister) that was left out of the dark, he gives you a sympathetic smile and says, “Why don’t I shed some light on everything for you?”

“No, why don’t you keep me in the dark a little longer?” You like Yesung as a person, but you’re not in the mood for anyone’s crap right now. He takes your sarcasm in stride, leading you and your dad back inside.

Feeling that the only one who’s on your side is Junmyeon, you sit on the couch next to him, which makes him smile giddily at you. Without saying it, you know he knows how you feel, and you also know that he’s touched by your feelings.

“Let’s start from the beginning.” Yesung says casually when him and your dad take a seat on the opposite couch, looking you and Junmyeon in the eyes seriously. “We are werewolves. Our kind has existed for centuries before recorded history, and we managed to survive this long through careful marriages and good friends.” He motions towards your dad, who is avoiding your eye.

“You’re family is the same.” Yesung finishes, and your jaw goes slack in disbelief. You have no response to that, because why isn’t your dad saying anything about this?

“You should explain it, Mr. _____.” Junmyeon pipes up beside you, seeming to read your mind. You glance at him thankfully, before you see your dad meet your eye uncomfortably.

And he does explain it. He tells you about your aunt that you’ve never met, and about your grandparents, whom you were told at a very young age that they died, but you guess they’re still alive and chipper.

“You’re not all playing a joke on me, right?” You ask them when no one says anything, and Yesung’s eyes widen at you. “There aren’t secret cameras in the walls, waiting for my reaction?”

“Honey,” He chuckles, shaking his head at your overactive imagination. “This isn’t the city. No one purposely stirs up drama for fun.” You feel a little guilty again about your previous banter with the villagers, and Junmyeon hesitantly reaches out to hold your hand.

You look at him in shock, but don’t pull away, despite the growing red on your cheeks. How could he be so open about his feelings in front of both your dad’s?

“As I explained earlier, _____,” Yesung gains your attention again, making you turn your head away from the boy beside you. “We’ve survived this long through careful marriages, meaning, we only ever married other werewolves.” He leans back into the couch, seeing that he has your full attention now, and sighs. “Unfortunately things started to get tricky, because as time went on, werewolves started to move into cities with the normies and that meant cross-breeding.” He shrugs when you gape at him.

“So, like my grandparents did?” You wonder, and Yesung nods. “Wait, if one of them were human like me, then how come they’re  ** _both_**  alive?” You shake your head, because it makes no sense. They must be ancient by now.

“The legends in this village aren’t as far-fetched as they sound.” Is all he says, and you feel the goosebumps rise on your arms.

Somehow, your grandparent become a werewolf, too.

“Which, brings me back to you.” You gestures towards yours and Junmyeon’s interlaced hands, and though you don’t want to, you pull your hand away self-consciously. You visibly see Junmyeon deflate at the action, but hold yourself back from taking his hand again.

“How does that relate to me?” You ask quietly, unsure.

“Werewolves, when they marry, typically marry their soulmates.” He sees your immediate doubt, and says, “It’s not unheard of if they don’t, there are couples out there who are happy together, never having met their soulmates.”

But that’s not what you’re doubting him about, and Junmyeon knows it automatically. “Soulmates are real.” He tells you, and when it’s coming from him, you want to believe it. “I know because you’re MY soulmate.” Your breath catches in your throat at his intense gaze, and you feel your heart start pounding faster as he says, “And I’m yours.”

“No way.” You mutter, tearing your eyes away from them all. “This is crazy. You’re all crazy.” You say, standing up from the couch and leaving the room.

“_____,” Your dad calls after you the same time Yesung does, but you don’t stop as you start up the stairs. “Silly boy, I told you you shouldn’t have done anything.” You hear Yesung say, and you know he’s talking to Junmyeon.

“Let him handle it.” Your dad says, but that’s the last thing you hear before you run into your room and close the door behind you, locking it.

Is this real? Did you really move into a town of lunatics?

 

 

 

 

_([♫](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dqht1biPSK2c&t=NjBkOGI4MWQzYjMzNzk3NWI0OGJjZmJhNDkzYjAyNjM4ZTM0MTJmMyx0dk9YWlpKTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AGHJXogkhLtSBBmTsDMFliw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftiffanystherapeutics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149462359302%2Fshort-story-cry-wolf-starring-junmyeon-genre&m=1)) Who’s coming to the rescue? What if tonight it’s running, gonna get you? No one’s gonna save you when you cry wolf._

Junmyeon, the moment he confessed that you were soulmates, felt your denial before he heard it, and it tore his heart in two. After you run upstairs, he looks at his dad helplessly, but he’s giving him no sympathy.

To his surprise, it’s your dad who pats his back encouragingly. “Only you can convince her.” He tells him, and Junmyeon feels a little braver. “Show her what it means to be soulmates.” Your dad smiles tightly. “But if you lay one finger on her, I’m going to cut off your tail, alright?” He chuckles, and Junmyeon can only nod in slight fear.

As he’s following your trail up the stairs, he vaguely wonders why normies are so scary, before he reaches your door and turns the knob. Of course it’s locked, and he hears you sit up on your bed in anticipation.

Through the crack under the door, smells your scent come in waves at his presence, and he physically straightens with pride at your acknowlegement. Maybe you aren’t against the idea of being with him?

“I don’t want you here.” The door swings open while he’s thinking this, and he frowns at you. That simple movement makes you frown, too. “Why do you affect me like this?” You ask frustratingly, awkwardly looking away to ruffle your hair. “Is that a wolf thing you do? Like vampires do with pheromones or something?”

“No,” He chuckles at the mention of vampires. He hasn’t seen one in a long time. “It’s a soulmate thing.” Seeing your expression, he knows you’re about to close the door on him, so he sticks his hand out and stops it halfway. Your eyes widen in surprise, and he takes your moment of weakness to step inside of your room, forcing you backwards until you stumble onto your bed.

The smell of the ocean is strong now, thick in his lungs and clouding his good judgment. “I’m yours.” He says quietly, and he relishes in the way your cheeks color at his words. It means your heart is pounding because of him. “And you’re mine.” He adds softly, making you breathe in unsteadily.

“That’s crazy..” You whisper, but Junmyeon bends down on his knees, kneeling between your legs and taking your hands in his.

“It’s not.” He reassures you, holding your gaze. “The only crazy thing about it is my undying love for you, and someday I’ll make you feel it, if you aren’t already.”

And the thing is, you are feeling it. You can smell the pine on him, filling your nostrils and making you blush at his confession. “You’re insane.” You mumble, but you don’t mean it, and he knows it.

Grinning, he says, “I’m Junmyeon.” At this, you lean forward and hug him tightly, like you’re a thousand feet in the air and you need to hold him to save your life.

“Okay,” You breath shakily. “We’re soulmates.” You let it weigh on your mind for a little, and when you finally make yourself comfortable with the idea you utter, “Now what?”

Junmyeon holds you back just as fiercely, burying his face in your neck and inhaling deeply. “We go as slow as you want to.” He replies, unable to help but kiss your neck.

You shiver, and just as you’re about to close your eyes, your Yesung and your dad appear in your doorway with alarm. “I told you,  ** _one_**  finger, boy!” Your dad exclaims, and Junmyeon leaps away from you in fear.

“No mating in the  ** _house,_**  Junmyeon!” Yesung explains raptly as they both advance on him. Protectively, you step in front of him, eyes wide as you’re still confused about what they’re talking about and they halt at your action.

“You cheater,” Your dad says to the scared boy behind you, and Junmyeon laughs airily.

“I can smell your mating scents all over this room.” Yesung says, covering his nose in disgust. “I don’t want to walk in and find you having sex,” When your jaw drops at his bold words, he adds, “No offense, of course.”

“We weren’t about to have sex!” You exclaim, mortified. Junmyeon appears to be just as flustered, and using the same argument.

“You don’t know anything about scents yet, dearie.” Yesung points at you accusingly, and you shut your mouth since he’s right. “I know what I smelled.”

Blushing, Junmyeon covers his face and groans. “Dad, shut up.”

You mean, having a soulmate is every one’s dream, and knowing that you have one surprisingly makes your mind do a one-eighty.

You realize that being tied to this family is going to change your life more than you originally anticipated, and you find that you don’t mind. You kind of want to learn about this world you never had the chance to grow up in, and instead of wanting to move back to the city… you find yourself wanting to stay in the secluded life of this village.

With your werewolf soulmate.


	2. First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks for coming out here with me,” You tell him, taking his hand. He watches you play with his fingers instead of looking you in the eye. “You can probably feel it, but I’m so happy I have a boyfriend who cares about my safety and feelings. It’s nice.” You blush, embarrassing yourself for confessing all this mushy stuff.
> 
> “Do you know what else feels nice?” He asks, making the face he makes when he’s about to say something playful. Suppressing the need to roll your eyes at him, you hum in question. “Having a girlfriend who’s so tempted by me she’s afraid of kissing.” He laughs.

_([♫](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLUjn3RpkcKY&t=N2U0NGQzMTQ4Y2I3MzFkMTYzMThmZGMzMDVlZTYyYzRjMzZmYTI5Mix3MElXTVNFTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AGHJXogkhLtSBBmTsDMFliw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftiffanystherapeutics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155344199033%2Fshort-story-cry-wolf-part-2-starring-junmyeon&m=1)) It’s the most beautiful time of the year. Lights fill the streets, spreadin’ so much cheer._

The first day of December you were expecting Christmas lights and people  singing carols from morning until night.

Junmyeon, your werewolf boyfriend mate (you’re still not sure what to call him, to be honest), notices your disappointment at the lack of celebrating spirit.

“We’ve just never done what the city folk have,” He tells you when you fall on his couch sadly. He takes a seat by your feet and rests a hand on your ankles. “Holiday traditions included.”

“No way, I never noticed in the six months I’ve been here.” You drawl sarcastically, draping your wrist over your eyes. The secluded town didn’t celebrate Independence Day or Halloween, either.

Junmyeon takes this in stride, knowing you’re not blowing him off by being quiet. Your pocket vibrates at that moment and you reach down to take out your phone. “ ** _Ugh._** ” You scoff, dropping it on the floor.

“What is it?” He asks curiously, leaning over you to peer at the illuminated screen on the carpet.

“My city friends are sending me pictures of them having fun, is all.” You reply, closing your eyes and pouting. He doesn’t say anything to this, but just leans back and sits there, not looking at you.

This makes you remember that Junmyeon doesn’t like it when you talk about the city. It makes him feel like you still want to move back, despite the many times you told him that you’d stay (one more year and you’re officially an adult) because of him.

With your guilt replacing your bad mood, you sit up, your legs moving to his lap. He’s aware of your change in attitude and looks at you expectantly, knowing you have something to say. “It snows here, right?” You ask him. So far, it’s yet to snow, despite the freezing temperatures.

“Of course!” He smiles, glad that you’re spirits have risen. “We usually get at least twelve inches every year.”

“Wow, really?” You beam, amazed. Your smile is contagious for your werefriend, because he returns it as he nods. “It doesn’t snow that much in the city.”

Saying this, you realize you messed up again. Comparing the city to his home village always gets him in a mellow mood. He tries to hide it, but you notice it anyways. Yesung, his dad, said that soul mates can tell the other’s mood very easily. You’ve yet to disprove this.

“Look, I’m sorry, Myeon.” You apologize, taking his hand and squeezing it. “I’m still not used to living here, is all. I really don’t want to go back.”

“I know,” He murmurs, squeezing your hand back. “I smell your honesty.” That’s another thing you haven’t gotten used to. Junmyeon knows what you’re feeling at all times and whether or not you’re lying to him, which is sometimes vexing, but most of the time relieving.

“Then don’t be so down.” You hum, tugging his hand. “Let’s go outside.” You suggest. Junmyeon likes being outdoors more than you do, which you assume is because he’s part wolf.

“Alright.” He agrees, slipping his free hand under your legs and lifting you up when he stands. You yelp, grabbing his neck to stay steady. “Where do you want to go?” He asks, stepping over your phone to navigate towards the door.

“Um,” You stammer, still reeling from being picked up. “Let’s go visit Heechul. He wanted us to stop by today anyways, right?” You ask him as he sets you down so you two can put on a coat. Even though there’s no snow, there may as well be an ice age outside because of the freezing temperature.

“Yeah.” Junmyeon says, wrapping his scarf around your neck. You ignore your heating cheeks, but don’t miss the pleased look on his face at your reaction.

“Shut up.” You glare at him, smiling a little.

“I didn’t say anything.” He says, raising his hands innocently, though you both know he didn’t need to.

 

 

 

 

 

_([♫](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLUjn3RpkcKY&t=N2U0NGQzMTQ4Y2I3MzFkMTYzMThmZGMzMDVlZTYyYzRjMzZmYTI5Mix3MElXTVNFTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AGHJXogkhLtSBBmTsDMFliw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftiffanystherapeutics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155344199033%2Fshort-story-cry-wolf-part-2-starring-junmyeon&m=1)) I don’t wanna miss out on the holiday, but I can’t stop starin’ at your face. I should be playin’ in the winter snow, but I'ma be under the mistletoe._

Heechul lives on the other side of the village where you do, and though it’s small, it’s still a fifteen minute walk from your house to his. Not that you mind it, since it gives you more time to hold Junmyeon’s hand.

“You think he’ll be mad if we show up with no notice?” You ask Junmyeon, since he knows Heechul better than you do.

“Nah,” He shakes his head, then reconsiders. “Mmm… he might.” When you make an exasperated noise, he laughs. “It’s a fifty-fifty chance with him. Let’s just hope he’s in a good mood.”

At his doorstep, you can already tell that Heechul is indeed in a good mood. “Hey guys!” He exclaims, grinning the moment he sees you from his rocking chair. He stands up gleefully, waving you over. “Thanks for coming! I need you two to do something for me!”

“You do?” Junmyeon asks, stopping in his tracks. “Uh, we were actually just passing by, we’re kind of busy right now.” He blurts, grabbing your shoulders and turning you around. “Merry Christmas Heechul! Have a nice–”

“Ah, ah, ah,” The older man says, dashing off his porch to catch up to you guys. Junmyeon freezes, making you wonder what’s so devasting about helping Heechul. “Help an old man out, won’t you?”

“Of course we will! And you’re not old at all!” You turn around, smiling at Junmyeon. He gives you frightful look, but no explanation.

“Thank you, you’re such a sweetheart, _____. I’m glad your family moved in.” Heechul says sincerely, and you glance at Junmyeon reassuringly, wondering why he was so worried in the first place.

“What did you need us to do?” You ask him.

“Can you go into the forest and collect fifty three mistletoe for me?” He smiles.

“F-Fifty three?” You stutter, blinking in shock.

“Before the sun sets, preferably.” Heechul nods enthusiastically. “You see, the villagers never get their own, and it’s been almost six years since we’ve hung some up, since Junmyeon stopped volunteering.” In the corner of your eye, you see Junmyeon roll his eyes. If Heechul noticed, he didn’t say anything. “Thanks in advance!”

“Junmyeon used to do that? On his own?” You ask Heechul, seeing that your boyfriend was currently wishing he wasn’t there at the moment.

“Yeah! His pride was so big, he would refuse any help.” Heechul chuckles. You look at him for confirmation, to which Junmyeon nods slightly, cheeks pink. It makes you swell with adoration, and you know he feels it because his face gets even redder.

“He’s big in other places, too.” You tell Heechul, smiling. Junmyeon has such a big heart. You’d know, after the few months you’ve gotten to know him. It’s one of the first things you learned about him.

“Is he now?” Heechul asks, looking shocked at the both of you. “Well, I hope you enjoy your work, today, then.” He says vaguely, then he walks into his house and leaves you guys to your business.

“Great job, _____.” Junmyeon sighs, his shoulders sagging dramatically. “I hope you’re ready for a long, tiring day.” Though he looks irked with you, he’s still blushing, but you don’t know why.

“You hope I’M ready? You’re not coming with me?” You ask, horrified. You decide to ignore the blush.

“Of course I’m coming with you.” He sighs again, looking helpless. “I wouldn’t let you go in the forest without me, anyways.” You let this fact comfort you more than it should before grabbing his gloved hand again. “Oh, hold on,” He says, taking his hand back and ridding his glove. He takes your hand again, sliding yours off, too, before lacing your fingers and shoving them in his pocket. “There.” He says proudly.

“You’re such a dork.” You blush, pulling him along and hoping he doesn’t say anything about your racing heartbeat. Though, you know he’s too happy about getting his revenge on making you embarrassed to ruin the mood.

 

 

 

 

 

_([♫](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLUjn3RpkcKY&t=N2U0NGQzMTQ4Y2I3MzFkMTYzMThmZGMzMDVlZTYyYzRjMzZmYTI5Mix3MElXTVNFTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AGHJXogkhLtSBBmTsDMFliw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftiffanystherapeutics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155344199033%2Fshort-story-cry-wolf-part-2-starring-junmyeon&m=1)) Don’t ya buy me nothin’, ‘cause I am feelin’ one thing: your lips on my lips, that’s a merry merry Christmas._

The into the forest takes at least half an hour on its own, and finding trees that actually have mistletoe on it takes another four. “It’s been forever and we’ve only collected sixteen.” You complain, kicking up some dead leaves with your boot.

“One of the many reasons why I stopped doing it.” Junmyeon replies not too far away, standing on the tips of his toes to pick one he just spotted.

“And it’s getting colder.” You add.

“Yet another reason.” Junmyeon says. But, you made a promise to Heechul, so you’ll have to deal with whatever comes your way to keep it. “Hey, come and look at this.” Junmyeon calls suddenly, and you pause your search in the trees to go to him.

“What is it?” You ask him, creeping up to his side and looking down where he’s staring. “I don’t see anything.”

“No, no, look up.” He chuckles, pointing above you two. You do, then give him a weird glance. “There’s a mistletoe up there.” He says the obvious.

“Yeah, but it’s too high. We can’t get it.” You shrug.

“I can,” He says, looking like he’s been waiting for this opportunity. “I’m a werewolf, remember? I can climb this tree, easy.” When he saunters up to the trunk, you lift an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Were you really so desperate to show off your strength to me?” You ask him when he starts climbing. He spares you a cute laugh that says you’re completely right, and you humor him by waiting for him to get to the top. When he’s there, he plucks the mistletoe from its branch and waves it at you excitedly. “Good job, babe, I’m so proud of you!” You shout sarcastically, which makes him pout and jump down.

You yelp in fear, but he lands on his feet perfectly fine. You gape at him in shock, but he shows no sign of pain, so you assume it’ll take more than twenty feet for him to take fall damage.

“You’re so mean,” He mumbles, stepping closer and bumping your chest with his. You have to tilt your head back in order to look him in the eye (not that you mind). Even though he’s pouting, you know he’s not mad at you. The atmosphere is too playful. “Time for your punishment.”

“I didn’t realize we were  ** _thi_**  couple.” You laugh, making him drop his pout to grin. “What are you going to do, spank me?” You suggest, raising your eyebrows teasingly.

“No,” He says seriously, cheeks flaming. “No,” He repeats again. “You just need to look up one more time.” He says. Confused, but curious, your eyes glance above you to see– “You haven’t walked under one with me yet, so I had to force it a bit.”

“A 'bit?’” You laugh, gazing at the mistletoe he was holding above your heads. “You’re so desperate.” You say without thinking of your words.

“I wouldn’t have to be, if you just let me already…” Junmyeon says, and you lower your eyes so that you’re looking at him again. Waves of pine needles and rain take over your senses, setting your mind in a foggy haze of calm, and Junmyeon gives you a small reassuring smile. “I’ve been waiting as patiently as I can, _____, but it’s getting harder every day.” He reminds you, and you look away from him guiltily.

You know that Junmyeon’s canine side makes his emotional attachment to you only that much stronger than normal, and physical affection is just as important as emotional and mental stimulation is. But your dads have been strict on their “no mating” rule (which you assume means no sex). You just decided to not start anything with Junmyeon at all.

Sensing your guilt and stubbornness, he pockets the mistletoe and looks at you seriously. “Let me just hold you for a while, is that okay?” He asks, and you nod your head.

Instantly, you’re wrapped up in his warm arms, the smell of wet pine overwhelming you and making your knees weak. “Myeon–” You say worriedly, but he holds you steady and tight, making sure you stay upright. For a long time, the two of you stand that way, embracing the other. When the sun begins to set over the trees, you feel Junmyeon suddenly tilt your head to the side so he can bury his nose in your skin beneath your scarf.

“You smell like the ocean, babe.” He whispers, his closed eyelids fluttering and tickling your skin. “You smell so nice.” Your fingers squeeze the back of his coat a little tighter when he murmurs, “and you taste like the sweetest fruit I’ve ever had.”

“I 'taste’–?” You reiterate, meaning to pull away, but suddenly something hot and soft wets your neck, shocking you into silence. It takes you a full five seconds to realize it’s Junmyeon’s tongue, taking languid licks along your skin and making your blood pump. “Junmyeon, hold on–”

“_____..!” He interrupts, gripping your arms desperately. “Pay attention, please.” He begs of you, breathing unsteadily. “You know how I feel right now. You can  ** _feel_**  it.” He’s right, you feel how much he needs this, this small bit of touching that’s driving you nuts. “You know I won’t do anything more. Just this. Please.” He whispers, pausing his ministrations for your acceptance.

How can you ever deny him, though?  _Sorry Dad_ , you think. “Mm…” You nod, wrapping your arms around his neck instead and squeezing your eyes closed. “Go ahead, Myeon. Do whatever you need.”

 

 

 

 

 

_([♫](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DpFjdfjrtf1Q&t=ZTFmNzA1MGU2YTUwOTA5ZTQyM2E2NDFhZDhhZGM3NzllZjY1MzhmMSx3MElXTVNFTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AGHJXogkhLtSBBmTsDMFliw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftiffanystherapeutics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155344199033%2Fshort-story-cry-wolf-part-2-starring-junmyeon&m=1)) We’ll cherish all these simple things wherever we may be. Oh, why? 'Cause that’s Christmas to me._

By the time you arrive back at Heechul’s place, the sun has already set but he’s waiting expectantly outside his door. You and Junmyeon haul the bag of mistletoes between you to lighten the load, and when Heechul sees the bag he nearly has an attack from excitement.

“You did it!” He exclaims gratefully, hugging you both before taking the bag and dumping its contents on his porch. He asks how it went and while you and Junmyeon are giving the most vague answers you can muster without suspicion, Heechul begins counting the small plants. In the midst of you explaining how cold you were the entire search, he gasps.

“What is it?” Junmyeon asks anxiously, afraid of any reaction that didn’t sound good. “Heechul?”

“There are only fifty two!” Heechul exclaims accusingly, turning to look at them as if they planned this. “We need fifty three for the entire village!” He tells them.

“No way, we counted!” You argue, stepping up to count them over his shoulder, but he doesn’t let you.

“Go back and find me one more.” He demands the both of you, and you gawk at him in horror.

“Can’t this wait? It’s already dark, and you know it’s dangerous out there at night, especially for _____–” Junmyeon tries to intervene, but to no avail.

“No. You two promised you’d get them to me before the night was over, and I expect you to keep that promise.” He thrusts the bag back at them insistently.

“But what about my dad–” You start, but one look from Heechul’s stubborn face makes you stop.

“I already had a talk with your dad and Yesung,” He explains uncharacteristically calm. “So I’ll be seeing you in about, hmm… another hour or two?” He smiles.

 

 

 

 

“I’m  ** _sure_**  we grabbed fifty three!” You complain for the nth time on your way back into the forest. You’re not even completely in the mistletoe area before Junmyeon stops walking. “What are you doing? You’re wasting our time. I don’t want to be out here at night–”

“Wait, shh.” He shushes you, holding up his hand. Instantly, you shut up and stare in the direction he’s looking at. You don’t even step closer to him, though you’re dying to out of nerves. “What is that?” He asks you, taking your hand and pulling you nearer (much to your relief). “Do you see it?”

You do, if you squint your eyes. There’s an odd color mixed in between the far tree branches. If you didn’t know better, you would have thought it was… “Oh my gosh, no way!” You murmur, looking at Junmyeon for confirmation. He looks at you in confusion.

“I can sense your emotions, _____, I get that you’re excited, but I can’t read minds–” Without another second to waste, you pull him along behind you as you run past countless pines, approaching the glaring yellow color ahead of you. “Oh.  ** _Oh._** ” You hear Junmyeon exclaim behind you, speeding up more surely.

“Who’s is this?” You ask aloud when you both enter the small clearing, just big enough to fit the parked car. The back doors are wide open, lit up with Christmas lights and stuffed with soft things like pillows and blankets. As you walk closer, Junmyeon takes a wary look around. “From Heechul,” You pick up a note stuck under the tire and read it out loud. “'You two kids have fun celebrating. I heard you complaining about the lights from across the village, _____.”

There’s more on it, but you don’t read it out loud in fear of Junmyeon’s reaction. Of course, you should have known that was futile.

“Why are you so shy all of sudden?” He asks, peeking over your shoulder at the note.

“No!” You squeak, tearing it up and shoving it in your mouth. He gawks at you in disgust, but you shrug. It was only sure-fire way that he wouldn’t know. “Don’t read it.” You say lamely with a full mouth.

“Alright, I won’t, but spit that out, it’s nasty.” He says, holding out his hand. Misunderstanding, you drop the saliva covered ball of paper from your mouth onto his palm. He gasps in horror.

“What! What!?” You exclaim, just as flustered. “Didn’t you tell me to spit it there?!”

“No!” He yelps, dropping the paper on the dead grass and wiping his hand on his jeans. “I was asking for your hand.”

“Oh…” You say, flushing and even more embarrassed. “A-Anyways, Heechul said he brought this out for us.” You smile, hoping to change the subject. You climb into the back of the van and snuggle into one of the pillows.

“But what about the last mistletoe?” Junmyeon asks worriedly, not wanting to deal with an angry Heechul.

“The note said that if he sent us back, it’s because we didn’t find this the first time.” You explain, slapping the spot next to you so he could hurry up and join you.

“If that’s what it said, why’d you act so weird about it?” He questions, raising an eyebrow and finally climbing inside beside you.

Biting back a groan of frustration because the topic was brought back up, you ignore his inviting open arms and lean into the pillow beside you instead. “Because there was more, obviously.” You roll your eyes.

“Tell me,” He whines, giving up on trying to be sweet about. He leans his weight on your side, so much so that you both topple over, pulling his feet up into the van and turning into a ball. “Tell me now.~”

“ ** _Myeon,_** ” You exclaim, exasperated with this man. “Fine, I’ll tell, but get off me.” You say desperately, trying to catch your breath under his weight.

“I can’t be on top of my girlfriend anymore?” He replies smartly, making you turn red again.

“You’re making me not want to tell you,” You admit, but when he doesn’t relent, you figure you have nowhere to run. It’s only be a hassle to avoid the conversation any longer, so you give in. “Heechul said…” You look away from him, your face emitting waves of heat. “…to enjoy ourselves.”

Junmyeon makes a funny face. “You already told me that, though.”

“No, I was just summarizing it.” You say hastily, shaking your head. “He meant…  ** _enjoy_**  ourselves. To,  _'do what nature asks of us.’_ ” You enunciate, not wanting to have to say it word for word for him to understand.

“ _'Do what nature…?’_ ” After a moment of contemplation, he understands, but not because of your inflection. It’s because of your scents. “O-Oh,” He stutters, getting a whiff of your fruity ocean scent and growing dizzy. It’s a good thing he’s lying on you, or else he’d fall over. Or is it a good thing? He can’t seem to get away from you now.

“He’s not a werewolf, but he must know I started mating season early.” He rambles to keep himself distracted.

“'Mating season?’” It’s one of the many things you’ve heard repeatedly in the Kim household, but don’t know the meaning of. Just by the name, you can assume what it is, though. “Why didn’t you tell me?” You ask, heart pounding a little faster. You guess it makes sense as to why Junmyeon’s been clingier than ever the past few weeks.

“You should have noticed,” He says. Then, thoughtfully, adds, “Well, maybe not. I don’t know how humans work.” He nuzzles his nose suddenly, much like a dog, into the crook of your neck, making you hold your breath nervously.

 _No mating_ , you hear your dad’s voice in your head.

 _No mating in my house_ , you also remember Yesung saying. Well, you’re not in the house, and your dad never specified anything…

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” You start, before you lose your own self control. Having him so close to you is messing with your thoughts. “Move, Myeon.” You demand, pushing on his shoulders slightly.

For a moment, you’re afraid he’s going to say “trust me” again, but after a second, he climbs off of you with great effort. You watch him scoot to the other edge of the blankets, pulling his knees to his chest like he’s trying to physically collect himself.

“You’re welcome,” He mumbles, having felt the rush of gratitude from you. Then, after a depressing silence, he says, “Maybe I should be put on lock down next time, since you’re so keen on avoiding me.”

“Junmyeon…” You sigh defeatedly. “You know the rules.”

“I know.” He replies curtly. “But it was your fault anyways.”

“MY fault?” You ask, growing upset for being accused of something you weren’t aware of. “How is it  ** _my_**  fault? Isn’t it  ** _your_**  mating season?” You ask him.

“Yes, but you jump started it!” He yells back, swiping his arm. You stare at him anxiously, before he breathes in deeply and curls in on himself again. “Watch what you say around me if you’re so scared I’ll do something.” He mutters.

You drop your jaw in disbelief at his words, feeling wronged in every way. “I don’t think you’ll do something to me, Junmyeon,” You argue, voice rising.  _Stop while you can ______ , you hear yourself think. Once you’re mad, you usually do things you regret.

“No?” He retorts, glaring at you for the first time since you’ve met him. “Then why are you so afraid when I touch you?”

“I’m not–”

“Yes you are!” He cuts you off loudly, his face coloring slightly. “I can feel it, _____, no matter how much you try to pretend it’s not there.” He says, and you stare at him in horror. “You’re afraid of me touching you, because you think I’ll take advantage of you!”

“ ** _No!_** ” You scream, wanting him to shut up. He does, seeing your outburst and probably feeling your rage. “No, I would  ** _never_**  think you’d do that, Junmyeon!” You shout, gripping the pillows beside you. How could he think that, after everything? “I don’t like you touching me because I’m afraid  ** _I’ll_**  lose it! I want to follow this rule our parent’s set, and if you’re always tempting me to go further, what am I supposed to do, then?!” You admit, and you’re not sure if your face is hot because of your shouting or because you’re embarrassed about it. It’s true, Junmyeon has been tempting lately, even when he’s not trying. It scares you.  ** _you_**  scare you. How can someone want somebody else so badly?

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything more after that, looking away with a mixed expression and leaving you seething. The two of you sit quietly as the sky grows steadily darker to ironically match the mood, and by the time it’s almost pitch black, clouds covering the twinkling stars, you’re nearly asleep. Suddenly, Junmyeon gasps.

“_____, look!” He says, crawling over to you to shake you awake.

“What? What?” You ask, still vexed with him but not nearly as explosive. You sit up when he pulls you, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“It’s snowing,” He whispers, and you open your eyes.

Large snowflakes fall gently down from the black sky, no wind to disturb its descent. You move to the edge of the van, twisting your neck to look up. You didn’t realize how cold it had gotten, on the verge of sleep for nearly an hour, but you don’t even care as you watch the snow fall.

“It’s early this year.” Junmyeon comments, and you suddenly remember his presence. Glancing at him once before deciding your feet are more interesting, you open your mouth to say something.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” You tell him softly, as if talking normally would disturb the snowfall. “I-I never meant to make you feel so bad.”

“I can’t say it made me feel nice…” Junmyeon says just as softly. “But I accept your apology. And I’m sorry, too. I should have just told you how I felt.”

“Yes, you should have.” You concur.

The Christmas lights reflect off his remorseful eyes as he looks at you, and you wonder if you’ll ever be able to stay mad at him. Sure, you were pissed for a longer period this time, but look at you, already forgiving him. It makes you mad all over again, but you get over it.

“Thanks for coming out here with me,” You tell him, taking his hand. He watches you play with his fingers instead of looking you in the eye. “You can probably feel it, but I’m so happy I have a boyfriend who cares about my safety and feelings. It’s nice.” You blush, embarrassing yourself for confessing all this mushy stuff.

“Do you know what else feels nice?” He asks, making the face he makes when he’s about to say something playful. Suppressing the need to roll your eyes at him, you hum in question. “Having a girlfriend who’s so tempted by me she’s afraid of kissing.” He laughs.

“Wha– I’m–!” He’s not wrong, but to make fun of the argument you made just an hour ago is… is unfair! “Yeah? Well it’s nice having a boyfriend who gets super horny every year and is always begging for my attention!” You say back.

He blinks at you in shock, but is still smiling in amusement. “Is it?” He asks teasingly, and you can’t stop your eyes from rolling this time. You grit your teeth in embarrassment, knowing he wasn’t done. “Do you like knowing it’s your fault, too?” He asks.

“Oh, yeah,” You utter, looking at him. “You never told me how it was my fault.” Losing his desire for the conversation, he tries to change the topic, but you don’t let him off that easy. Saying it was your fault is what started your tiff.

“It’s just, you, well,” He stammers. You can tell he really doesn’t want to let you know, but relents. “Since you told me what was on the note, I guess I owe you one..” He stalls. “Uh, I guess you started to really affect me this morning, when we were on the couch.” He says. “But you got me when we visited Heechul.” He closes his eyes, ashamed.

“At Heechul’s?” You repeat, furrowing your brow in confusion. “How come? We barely touched there.”

“It’s because of what you  ** _said._** ” He groans, covering his face shyly. “How could you say that to him? Now he thinks we’ve gone and done things!”

“Wait, say  ** _what?_** ” You ask, blushing yourself. What could he possibly be talking about? What did you say that would make Heechul think you’ve “done things”?

“You told him… I was big in other places… too…” He says, muffled by his palms. You blink once, twice, before it clicks in your head that what you said could have been taken in two ways.

“Oh my  ** _gosh._** ” You exclaim, covering your mouth. “I didn’t mean  ** _that._**  I was talking about your  ** _heart!_**  Your heart is big!”

“For you,” He says, pulling you against his chest. You tense again, but relax when Junmyeon laughs at you for it. “You’re never living that down, honey.” He coos, nosing your hair cutely. You growl in embarrassment, but let him hug you (you guess it’s not that bad).

 

 

 

 

_(Junmyeon’s P.O.V)_

As he watches the white puffs fall with you, he realizes that your birthday is not that far away. Soon, you’d be a legal adult and you wouldn’t use your parents as an excuse to deny Junmyeon of his flirty attempts. Would you still be hesitant then? Would Junmyeon even care? After tonight, he knows he can (for the most part) keep himself composed during mating season around his mate.

It’s only a matter of time before things get serious between you two, and if that happens…

Again, Junmyeon is hit with the knowledge that your life is shorter than his, by a long shot. How many birthdays will he be able to spend with you? Sixty? Seventy? Eighty, if he’s lucky. The oldest he’s seen a human grow up to is sixty seven, but his dad told him that humans can live to over a hundred, if they’re lucky.

Would you still love him, that far ahead? No doubt he’d love you still, no matter how wrinkled you’d get. But, would still love him? Aging slower than you? True, he’s only eighteen, but this year was the last one before he stopped growing normally. What will you think of him when your fifty, and he still looks twenty three?

“Junmyeon?” You say, leaning your head back to look up at him. You must have felt his sadness, because your eyes are wide with worry. “Is something wrong?” Should he tell you his concerns? He’s learned today that hiding his feelings will only be bad. But… hiding it doesn’t mean putting off telling you for a while longer.

“It’s nothing,” He smiles, trying to rid himself of his thoughts. He thinks about you laughing, instead. “But it’s getting dark. I think I should bring you home, before your dad decides to shun me entirely.” He chuckles.

“He’s still warning you about that time in my bedroom?” You ask, annoyed. “He’s such a stickler. What, he doesn’t trust his daughter to make the right choices?”

“ ** _You_**  don’t even trust yourself to make the right choices.” Junmyeon reminds you.

“Good point.” You laugh.

 

 

**BONUS:**

“Are you kidding me?!” After another hour of just enjoying nature, you and Junmyeon finally trekked home, swaddled in your coats and conversing lively. When you visited Heechul’s house to thank him for the great time, he flipped. “I sent you back for  ** _one_**  mistletoe, and you spent it all wasting it in my van?” He asks, furious.

“Wait, but your note said you’d only send us back if we didn’t find the van first!” You exclaim.

“But I told you to find me one more, didn’t I?!” He fumes, standing akimbo. “Teens these days, thinking they can escape their responsibilities.” He shakes his head disapprovingly. You’re about to argue with him about his logic, but you feel Junmyeon’s hand on your arm and stop. “Goodnight, you two. I’ll just have to skip my own house this season.”

Before you can remind him that there’s more to the month than just today, he closes his door with a huff. “He’ll get over it.” Junmyeon reassures you when you look crestfallen. “He can’t stay mad at you for something that wasn’t your fault.”

“I know,” You mumble. “But I still feel bad about it.” After a moment, Junmyeon smiles at you.

“Come on,” He says, tugging your sleeve. “Any longer and your dad might skin me, too.”


	3. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So in lamens terms, mating season is when we get super horny and have babies.” You deadpan, much to Junmyeon’s discomfort two days later. You finally got to see him, since his dad had strictly banned you anywhere from three yards of their home with no explanation.
> 
> “You don’t have to word it like that…” He murmurs, blushing a deep red and looking away shyly. “It’s supposed to be intimate and romantic and unifying, not wild and full of lust.” He tells you.
> 
> “It didn’t feel very romantic and unifying a few nights ago,” You point out. “Everything I felt then felt completely wild and full of lust.” You say, using his words in quotations.
> 
> “Well, that was because…”

([♫](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dlp-EO5I60KA&t=ODA5Y2Y1MmYwMDRiYzQ1YTJjNmY5YTZmZGNhNjUyMmU2N2E4ZTMzYSxqRklvQmVGVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AGHJXogkhLtSBBmTsDMFliw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftiffanystherapeutics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162216850663%2Fshort-story-cry-wolf-finale-starring-junmyeon&m=1)) ‘Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it’s evergreen. Baby your smile’s forever in my mind and memory.

“So in lamens terms, mating season is when we get super horny and have babies.” You deadpan, much to Junmyeon’s discomfort.

“You don’t have to word it like that…” He murmurs, blushing a deep red and looking away shyly. “It’s supposed to be intimate and romantic and unifying, not wild and full of lust.” He tells you.

Honestly, you’re really glad that someone finally decided to give you the talk, but it wasn’t until after Junmeyon’s heat receded completely that it happened.

 

 

 

 

 

_(Two days ago…)_

You toss in your bed restlessly, unable to block out the sounds of nature even with your earbuds. Huffing irritably, you decide that you won’t be able to fall asleep and get out of bed, wrapping yourself up in your blankets to stay warm. It was nearly mid-April, but the temperature outside was still biting.

There were nights, like tonight, where Junmyeon’s dad insisted that you slept over (in a separate room than his son, though, for God’s sake) for reasons he wouldn’t elaborate on, but you never complained. You liked being near your mate as much as possible, so even sleeping in the same house was enough for you.

As quietly as you can manage to, you tip toe to your bedroom door before realizing the hallway light is on. When you open it, you wonder if someone just forgot to turn it off because the house is dead silent.

Curiously, you wander around the home, peeking your head into the kitchen, bathrooms, living room, and even your boyfriend’s bedroom, but find no one. Concluding that you were being pranked, because this kind of thing is something you’d do, you haughtily decide to pack up your things now and just go home. If they thought they could jump scare you then they have another thing coming.

Your clothes are gathered and bundled up in your backpack, and by the time you sneak to the front door, you realize something else. The door is unlocked.

“Maybe they went out?” You wonder aloud, slowly pushing the door ajar. The chilling night air sends shivers down your spine, despite the blanket you still had around your shoulders, but you barely think about it because something catches your attention. “Mr. Kim? What are you doing out here at this hour?”

Junmyeon’s dad turns around and looks at you in surprise, like he didn’t notice you creeping up on him. It’s a first, and it surprises you, too, because all the werewolves you know always smell you beforehand. “Oh, _____, you’re up already?” He asks briskly, seeming unfocused. “What time is it?” He inquires, looking up at the sky. Apparently he makes out the time because he wrinkles his nose at you in confusion. “You should be in bed still.”

“What’s going on? I can’t sleep with all the noise.” You tell him, not bothering to hide your vexation. You love sleeping, almost as much as you love your boyfriend and family.

“I guess now is as good a time as ever to tell you…” Yesung mumbles, running a hand through his hair messily. When he does that, you see his resemblance to his son, and it makes you miss him a little. Where was your were-mate right now? His dad glances at you the second you think that, and you remember that all wolves can sense emotions, not just soulmates. You look down at your feet in embarrassment. “It’s fine,” He chuckles, motioning to the porch swing for you to sit. You do, pulling your feet up and under you and wrapping the blanket completely around you as he sits next to you. “I expect you’re missing Junmyeon?”

You nod slightly, still avoiding his gaze shyly. “Where is he?” You dare ask.

“The wolves eat tonight.” He replies.

You look at him.

He looks at you.

“I don’t get it.” You admit, unabashed. “You guys eat every night, I’m confused.” Your ignorance and purity seems to amuse him, because he starts laughing. “What? Why are you laughing!” You complain, feeling more and more in the dark than usual.

“Obviously we eat every night, like you do,” He says, wiping the edges of his eyes humorously. “But every month, us werewolves go into the forest and prey.” He explains. “It’s our primal instincts that come out when we do, and other than being totally stress relieving, it’s a remedy for unending–”

He stops short, eyes widening and gaze turning in the direction of the trees. He sniffs the air once, twice, then sighs and shakes his head disappointingly. “That dumb ass..” You hear him grumble before he stands up. “Junmyeon’s coming, but you may want to go inside before he smells you.”

“How come..?” You ask unsurely, wanting to see your boyfriend but also wary of why you should leave. “He won’t eat  ** _me_** , will he?” You ask dumbly, which makes Yesung laugh again.

“No, he’s just… probably not a sight you want to see right now.” He tells you. You don’t know what that means, but you stubbornly stay seated on the swing and wait until you hear twigs snapping in the distance, before standing up and anticipating Junmyeon’s arrival.

And like his father said, what you see is a sight you didn’t want to.

You literally drop your jaw in horror.

“_____?” You hear his melodic voice call your name, and though it fills you with warmth, you can’t help but step back when he approaches the porch. “I thought I smelled you. Did you wait up to see me?” He grins happily, but stops feet away from you when he sees your expression. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Um…” You stammer, looking for a more obvious answer. “Maybe because you’re covered in  ** _blood?_** ” You appear to be the only one rattled by this, because he merely looks down at himself and shrugs.

“It’s just animal blood.” He says, stepping closer. “You’ve seen it before, haven’t you?”

“Doesn’t matter,” You immediately retreat, pointing at his face. “It’s on your mouth, too.” He halts his movements, frowning at you as he wipes his lips with his sleeve. Under the porch light, you see something different about him. His pupils are blown wide, almost covering up the brown in it completely. It unsettles you, because despite having seen Junmyeon in his wolf form, he feels more like an  ** _animal_**  this way than ever. He looks… savage.

He wrinkles his nose at you because you’re sending off some bad vibes, and you immediately feel bad for thinking that about him. You should know by now that Junmyeon will forever be part animal; it’s in his blood. There’s nothing wrong with him for that.

Sensing your change in attitude, he starts smiling at you again. “I can hug you because it doesn’t matter, right?” He asks, taking another step.

“It does on account of you being covered in blood. And wipe that smile off your face. You look like a cat in heat.” You roll your eyes when he begins to tip toe in your direction playfully. You hold your hand out to stop him, and thankfully, he does. “Shower first, hug next.” You tell him, and though he pouts, he obeys and heads inside his home.

You didn’t notice Yesung smiling at you until he clears his throat. “You handled that better than I thought you would.” He admits, and you try to hide the swell of pride that rises in your chest. “I could tell you were conflicted at first, but you came to terms with it.” He states, sticking his hands in his pockets. “I’m beginning to like you as his mate.”

This catches you off guard, and you blink at him in surprise. “You mean you didn’t like me before?” You ask him, and he chuckles at your reaction. Why he thinks everything that comes out of your mouth is a joke is beyond you.

“Of course I didn’t,” He says, “And before you bombard me with more questions, think about it.” He asks of you. “My close friend brings his daughter into my home and suddenly my son is having trouble keeping his hormones in check. The next thing I know, he’s telling me that this  ** _human_**  girl, who is reckless, selfish, borderline rude, and most of all ignorant to our lifestyle,” He ignores the glares you shoot at him and continues on, still smiling, “is his mate.”

“Wow, must have been quite a shocker.” You say sarcastically.

“Let me add sarcastic to that list of cons,” He muses. “I didn’t like this girl, to say the least. Yeah, she was polite around me, but she didn’t respect my village’s customs, and when she finally had some knowledge of what we were, she went and scared my poor son half to death by running away from him after he shifted.” He looks away then, probably reliving the memory. “I told him it was too early, but he was so set on getting you to understand.” He grumbles. “Anyway, after that, she was decent because she tried to learn more. She was still ignorant to a lot, but she wasn’t just some city girl anymore.”

As he tells his story, you feel yourself listening intently. You’ve never heard his  thoughts on your relationship with Junmyeon before and right now you’re learning a lot.

“Now I see how much she’s grown, how much she cares for my son, and how much she’s willing to give up for him,” He finishes lightly, the calm smile returning to his face. “Of course, that doesn’t mean things won’t change, especially in the near future, but as of right now, I like you a little more.” He winks.

“What do you mean things might change–”

“I’m done!”

“AHHH!”

You’re cut off by your boyfriend jumping on your back from behind and you both nearly fall over at the impact. He wraps his arms around your shoulders and gives your cheek a lingering kiss before laughing at your shocked form. “Got you.” He says, eyes wrinkled happily.

“Prey time is over, Myeon.” You mumble in embarrassment. His sudden burst of affection completely blew your question for his dad out of your mind. He wasn’t normally this energetic! “Now that you pups are done hunting, can I finally get my beauty sleep? I’m so tired.” You yawn, wanting to turn the attention away from you and somewhere else.

“Hey, I’m a grown man now, you can’t call me a pup.” Junmyeon frowns teasingly. At that, Yesung pretends to gag and goes inside, excusing himself (“I don’t want to hear any more of this”).

“Does it hurt your pride?” You coo, pulling away to face him. He’s still frowning, so you poke his nose and laugh. “I can’t help it when you act like a puppy, Myeonnie. Maybe act like a man and I’ll treat you like one.” You don’t realize your words would affect him so much, or be taken the wrong way, so when he gasps and stumbles backwards, you widen your eyes in surprise. “Hey, are you okay?” You reach for him but he moves you back gently.

“Not now,” He says hastily, red-faced. “Let’s go to sleep.” Worriedly, you nod and follow him back inside the house. His dad doesn’t acknowledge your guys’ presence, paying too much attention to the novel he’s reading on the couch. When you’re both up the stairs, it hits you.

His scent hits you like a train.

“The hell..?” You mumble, stopping and covering your nose. Junmyeon stops, too, glancing at you bashfully. “Is that  ** _you?_** ” And the question is all too familiar to him. He’s the only pine and rain smell you love. “Why are you..?”

“I’m sorry,” He apologizes hastily, shaking his head one too many times. You didn’t notice the smell before because of his shower. Whatever shampoo or body wash he was using was masking it, but in the house, without the wind, it fills your body and clogs your senses, making you dizzy. It’s stronger than it’s ever been before, and you stare at him with wide, confused eyes as he stares back. “The run was supposed to end it, but, I don’t know what’s happening.” You see his eyes grow wet before he says, “I think something’s wrong with me,” and he runs into his bedroom.

“Junmyeon..!” You say frightfully, heading to his door to follow him, but he closes it on you. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine in the morning! Just sleep.” He tells you through it. You really don’t think he’s okay, but there’s nothing you can do if he won’t let you, so you go to your room and shut the door, crawling back into bed feeling restless and irritable once more, but for a different reason.

You were fretting over Junmyeon’s state of mind so much that you didn’t realize how horny you had gotten.  _What the hell_ , you think to yourself. How did this happen? What triggered this change in atmosphere?

The rest of the night you spend tossing and turning, standing up and lying down, until finally, around 4:00 AM, Junmyeon’s dad knocks on your door with his nose held shut by a clothes pin and suggests that you go home for the night. You don’t fight him on it, knowing he’d have more knowledge than you’re comfortable with about whatever’s going on in your body, and since you had packed your things up earlier, you make a swift leave to the comfort of your house. There, you finally get some sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

_(Present time…)_

“So in lamens terms, mating season is when we get super horny and have babies.” You deadpan, much to Junmyeon’s discomfort two days later. You finally got to see him, since his dad had strictly banned you anywhere from three yards of their home with no explanation.

“You don’t have to word it like that…” He murmurs, blushing a deep red and looking away shyly. “It’s supposed to be intimate and romantic and unifying, not wild and full of lust.” He tells you.

“It didn’t feel very romantic and unifying a few nights ago,” You point out. “Everything I felt then felt completely wild and full of lust.” You say, using his words in quotations.

“Well, that was because…” He shakes his head, turning red again. “I was in heat. Again, because of you.” He confesses, but this confuses you.

“I thought you said you could handle being in heat around me, though?” You quip, tilting your head.

“I thought so, but it was never that intense before.” He admits. “I was… a unique case then. My dad said he’s never seen it before.” That didn’t mean much to you, but you know it means a lot to Junmyeon because he looks at you with wide eyes as he continues. “Dad threatened to throw me in the ocean, did you know?” He asks you. “He said it might give me a salty smell and ruin any scent I might make.” You begin to laugh, and he looks bashful. “Then I told him that  ** _you_**  smell like the ocean, and he just left me by myself after that.”

“God, you’re cheesy.” You cringe, giggling at him. “But I still don’t quite understand how you were a unique case?” He sits there quietly for a moment, pondering something, and for a moment you think that this is going to be another thing that the werewolves would leave you out on.

But he asks you, “Remember back in December, when I told you you jump-started mating season?” When you nod, he keeps going. “Thing is, mating season is supposed to last a month, at most. Mine didn’t go away in January, though.” He shrugs, leaning slowly to the side until he’s leaning on the arm rest of his couch. “Or February, or March, or the beginning of April.”

“That doesn’t sound right.” You comment, and he nods.

“That’s why I thought something was wrong with me.” He confesses, bringing up what he said a while back. “I thought it would never end. I was scared that I’d be forever horny, forever unsatisfied until I got what my body wanted.” He tells you honestly, and you appreciate it. Surprisingly, it doesn’t make you uncomfortable like you thought it would. “But, my dad brought a werewolf in from another village and she did some spell thing on me. I was asleep the entire time, but whatever she did, it ended it.” He concludes, looking at you for a reaction.

You genuinely don’t know what to say first, though. Along with the new information about werewolves and mating season, you’re also taking in Junmyeon’s worries and fears about himself. “So it’s over now?” You ask dumbly, and he nods. “You’re…” You start, looking down at your hands. “A lot stronger than I am, Junmyeon.” You admit to him, and you feel him listening to your every word. It makes you shy, and your face gets hot, but you continue. “I still feel bad for shouting at you in Heechul’s car. It was completely uncalled for on my part–”

“I told you to forget about that.” He cuts you off. You look up at him. Junmyeon doesn’t cut you off unless he’s serious about something. “I don’t want you feeling bad about something in the past. We’ve moved past it.” He tells you, shifting so that he’s leaning against you instead of the armrest.

“I know, but… how can I not when you show so much self control during your heat, and I can barely handle myself when you tease me?” You flush, covering your face, mortified at yourself for saying it out loud.

And Junmyeon laughs at you.

The prick  ** _laughs._**

“_____, I’m not stronger than you at all.” He tells you, grabbing your wrists and shaking you lightly. “Look at me, babe,” He says softly, smiling. When you do, his smile broadens. “All those times I pulled away from you, I almost didn’t.” He says truthfully. “You have a different, maybe meaner, way of going about it,” He chuckles, “But I’m just as bad, if you ask me.”

“Whatever,” You say shyly, rolling your eyes at his mushiness and looking away.

“Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something related to this.” He begins quietly. “I’ve been wanting to for a while, but I was too nervous about what you’d say.” He confesses.

“You still sound nervous.” You point out.

“I am.” He agrees.

There’s a pregnant silence, and then he interlaces your hand in his, before bringing it up and kissing your fingers. “I love you more than anything in this life, _____.” He whispers. “And… you just turned eighteen a few weeks ago, but I have to ask now or else I might go crazy with fear.” You weren’t sure where this conversation was going, but when he says “fear”, it makes you nervous. Why would he be scared? What is so pressing that he has to talk about it? “Do you know how old my dad is?” He says out of the blue.

“Um,” You stammer, unsure of how this relates. “No, but he looks in his late thirties, early forties.” You tell him.

Junmyeon nods, “That’s what he’s supposed to look like.” He says. “But no, my dad is almost two hundred years old.” You don’t mean to, but your jaw drops before you can stop it.

“What? No way!” You exclaim. “He looks my dad’s age!” You utter in amazement. “He needs to show me whatever face cream he uses to look that young.” You laugh, and though Junmyeon smiles at your comment, he doesn’t get off topic.

“He doesn’t use any products,” He says, “That’s how werewolves age. By the time your dad is my dad’s age, if he even gets that old, my dad will probably look in his mid-fifties.” And, these words hit you somewhere deep inside, because you finally understand what he’s trying to tell you.

“So, in other words, I’ll be an old lady one day and you’ll still look young.” You say quietly. Saying it out loud is more shocking than thinking it, and you feel your throat tighten anxiously as you look him in the eye. “You’ll still like me if I’m wrinkly, won’t you?” You ask him insecurely, and he chuckles in disbelief, shaking his head at himself and pulling you against him.

“I’ll love you until the day I die, and even after I will still think you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever layed eyes upon.” He romanticizes. “But… there’s a way you won’t have to worry about our lifespans.” He adds unsurely, maintaining eye contact. “A ritual, to be exact.”

And, in the few seconds of silence you share, you’re suddenly hit with the memory of your dad talking to one of the villagers, in the week you first moved to this place.

“You know, there’s a rumor that this village is cursed.” They said. “If you wander off on that side of the forest, you’ll get stolen by a wolf and be turned into one yourself.”

“Heh,” You breathe in disbelief. “I-I don’t compute, Myeon.” You say, thinking he must mean something else. “Surely you don’t mean I become a werewolf, do you?”

“Does the idea scare you?” He questions, and you swallow thickly before shaking your head.

“It’s just… change.” You confess, looking out the window and into the forest. It feels like yesterday that you first entered it to prank your neighbors. “I made fun of the villagers for believing in that, you know?” You ask him, avoiding his gaze.

“Yeah, your dad told my dad, and my dad told me, because he didn’t want me associating with a,” He bends his fingers into quotation marks, “Reckless, selfish, borderline rude, and most of all ignorant girl.”

“Your dad literally told me this the other night.” You scoff, remembering the moment. “He was throwing insult after insult at me,” You complain.

“But he likes you now.” Junmyeon counters.

“He told me that, too.” You nod. You hadn’t meant to change the subject, so, apologetically, you bring it back on course. “But… how could I possibly become a werewolf?” You ask, unable to imagine a method other than being born one.

“It’s like what vampires do,” Junmyeon explains. “Except, I don’t drink your blood, you drink mine.”

“What does all this have to do with you being in heat, again?” You say, since Junmyeon tied it to mating season primarily.

“In order for the ritual to happen, it needs to be during our mating season because… well, we need to consummate.” Junmyeon fidgets, getting nervous again and playing with your fingers. “But if you become a werewolf, then we can grow old together, at the same time.” He promises, squeezing your hand gently. “I can’t imagine anything more perfect than living my entire life with you, _____. Don’t you feel the same?”

Junmyeon knows you do, he feels your emotions exuding from your form, and this close, he can smell it, too, mixed in with your ocean and fruit scent. “I do,” You breathe in, not believing you’re saying this, “When did you want to go through with this?”

“Whenever you’re ready, if you ever are.” Junmyeon replies, and the way he smiles, you know he means it whole-heartedly. He doesn’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to do, even though he aches for it. “We can do it next mating season, the one after, or never. It all depends on you.”

“Ughhhh,” You groan, covering your face again stressfully. “So much to think about, Myeon. Thanks for dropping the bombshell on me.” You joke, but you kind of mean it. “When’s next mating season?” You ask him, holding your breath.

“Mine is normally in March.” He nudges your shoulder with his. “This year’s case was weird, though. As long as it doesn’t happen again, it should be then.” You nod silently, thinking about this hard. Why were you so hesitant? You obviously want this as much as he does, but something is holding you back. Maybe it’s because of how you viewed the werewolves initially. Even after Junmyeon shifted for you, it took a while for you to get used to the idea that your boyfriend was half  ** _wolf._**  Your little sister didn’t even know about all this, because your dad wanted to keep her ignorance as much as possible. Is that what you were afraid of? That she’d look at you differently if you changed?

“You don’t have to decide right now, love,” Junmyeon tells you, sensing your chaotic mind. He reaches up with his free hand and moves your hair out of your face carefully, like you were glass. “We have time ahead of us. Take as long as you need to think about it.” He says, kissing your temple sweetly.

“I’m sorry,” You apologize, wishing you could give him an immediate answer. He understands, though, and he knows you know that, so he doesn’t have to say it. “I’ll give you an answer tonight.”

“Don’t force yourself.” He warns, but you shake your head at him.

“No, I just need to find something out beforehand. There’s only one thing holding me back from doing this with you.” You tell him, looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

“Is it your family?” He questions, knowing you too well.

“Yeah.” You murmur.

“I already talked to your dad about it.” Junmyeon says reassuringly, running his thumb over your knuckles. “He said he’s fine with it as long as you are.”

“My dad did?” You ask him in disbelief. “I’m shocked.”

“I was, too.” Junmyeon concurs, smirking a little. “Until I found out  ** _my_**  dad talked to him about it before I did.”

“Your  ** _dad_**  did?” You gape, even more surprised than before. “How come everyone seems to know about things before I do?” You cross your arms, pulling your hand away from his and frowning. “That has to change. I hate being in the dark.”

“I didn’t know about half this stuff until a few months ago, _____. You’re not the only one.” When you look at him doubtfully, he elaborates. “The tribe takes its time teaching the younger members, in case they decide to go rogue or disband.” Junmyeon explains. “I immediately asked your dad about it after my dad told me it was a thing, only to find out they already had the conversation.”

“What about my sister?” You ask, but already suspect the answer is no. “Does she know yet?”

“I don’t think so, unless you or your dad told her.” Junmyeon muses.

“So, no.” You conclude, sighing. “I want to talk to her about it first.” You glance up at him, “Is that okay?” Your wolf boy smiles at you before leaning down to give you a short but sweet kiss. Junmyeon didn’t expect this conversation to go so well, not even in his wildest dreams. He was practically gushing happy vibes at you, making you grin just as much as he was.

“Of course it is.” He replies elatedly.

 

 

 

 

 

“Can I come in?” You knock on your little sister’s door at home, knowing she was in there because your dad told you so.

“Sure,” You hear her call, and you enter, only to stop in the doorway in surprise. A boy sat next to her on the floor, where they were on their phones and what looks like sharing a bag of chips. He looks up at you, looks at your sister, then tells her he should be heading home before excusing himself and awkwardly leaving the room without looking at you again.

“Who was that?” You ask her curiously after shutting the door behind him.

“Speaking of you not talking to me enough since we moved here,” She changes the subject, putting down her phone and patting the spot next to her. “Why the sudden attention? Or do you just need to ask me for help with your boyfriend?” She was obviously trying to make you feel guilty, and it was working.

“I’m sorry,” You tell her sincerely, leaning against the door instead of going over. You feel like she’s right. You have been spending all your free time with Junmyeon, instead of with her. In the city, you at least planned out days where you’d hang out, just the two of you. Nowadays, it’s been Junmyeon, Junmyeon, and Junmyeon again. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“You didn’t answer mine, either.” She raises an eyebrow at you testily. After a short, tense silence, she pats the spot next to her again. “Well don’t be a stranger.” She says. “Sit down already.”

“Right.” You pad over beside her before taking the spot the boy was sitting in, watching her closely. She looks at you just as intensely, before picking up her phone again.

“His name is Sehun.” She says. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“ _Boy_ friend?” You reiterate, horrified. She’s just a baby in your eyes! How can she possibly have a romantic partner? Then again… you had your first boyfriend around her age. Thank goodness that never worked out. “Since when?” You ask her, trying to be a good, engaged sister.

“Around the same time you started dating yours, a little after, though.” She tells you, scrolling through her social media and liking a few posts before continuing. “There are only so many teenagers in this village, we were bound to meet eventually. When we did, we hit it off really well.”

“How come I never heard about this?” You laugh, happy for her but surprised as well.

“You didn’t tell  ** _me_**  when you got a boyfriend.” She wrinkles her nose, looking at you in offense. “I found out through dad.”

“Oh..” You look away from her eyes, unable to look at her without feeling bad. “About that, I actually  ** _did_**  want to talk to you about him…”

“Go ahead, hit me. I’m sure nothing will shock me.” She gasps suddenly, “Wait, don’t tell me you’re already pregnant.” Before you can defend yourself and say that’s not the case, she starts smacking your arm in disgust. “Nasty!” She exclaims, “Where’d my sister go? Bring her back!” She demands.

“Hey, hey,  ** _hey!_**  I’m not pregnant, would you  ** _stop?_** ” You grab her wrists, forcing her to stop and listen. Blushing, she pulls her arms back and goes back to her phone like nothing happened.

“I didn’t really think so.” She tells you. “I just wanted to hit you because I was mad it took you so long to come and talk to me.”

“Of course it was that.” You sigh, rubbing your shoulder. When did she get so strong?

“So tell me whatever you wanted to, I’m listening for reals this time.” She says, and for the first time, you think that maybe this isn’t the right idea. Maybe your dad is right in thinking that her innocence should be preserved. But, you need to know how she feels about the topic in order to give Junmyeon your answer.

“My boyfriend is a werewolf.” You finally confess.

“Okay.” She replies.

“Huh?”

She looks at you when she feels you gawking at her. “I said, 'okay.’” She repeats, looking annoyed that you didn’t hear her the first time.

“I know, I mean, that’s it?” You ask her. “Where’s the 'you’re crazy’ or 'are you kidding me?’”

“I believe you, though.” She says. “My boyfriend’s a werewolf, too.” This time, she looks at you for a reaction, and you darn well give her one.

“Did I hear you right?” You laugh in disbelief. “That kid who walked by me is a werewolf?” She nods, and you wonder just how many of the villagers here were part of this tribe. “Well, I wanted to know how you felt about having a sibling who was a werewolf.” Her eyes light up excitedly at this.

“Are you getting married to Junmyeon? Will he be my brother-in-law?” She wonders, and you flush at her accusation, though her enthusiasm for a future marriage makes you happy.

“I meant, how would you feel if I was a werewolf, too?” This makes her pause.

“Do you mean…?” She mumbles, setting her phone down again. “Are you doing the Conversion Ritual?” Damn, you didn’t even know the thing had a name.

“How do you know so much about everything?” You ask her, before remembering she had a werewolf boyfriend of her own. “Has Sehun been telling you about these things?” Then, an idea hits you. “Are you two  ** _mates?_** ”

The word makes a deep red creep into her cheeks, and she lets out an embarrassed breath of air before looking at her lap shyly. “We think so.” She admits. “But he said his parents never talk about what it’s like to have a mate, only that he’d know when he found his.” She looks at you with helpless eyes, and you know she’s in love with this boy. “He said he thinks it’s me.”

“How lucky is it that both of our mates were in this village?” You ask her, grinning and hugging her joyously. You’re happy that, even though you’re really late, you get to talk to your sister openly about this kind of thing with her feeling open to everything. “Does Dad know you’re dating him?” You ask, realizing that he still thinks she’s clueless to the existence of werewolves.

“No,” She shakes her head, looking nervous about it. “I tell him we’re just friends.”

“Like he believes that.” You deadpan. “Dad’s not dumb.”

“Well, he hasn’t called me out on it, then, so I’m safe.” She rolls her eyes. “And to answer your question, no, I have no problem with you becoming a werewolf. I don’t even know why you felt the need to ask me about it.” She tells you honestly. “Sehun said that’s what most human mates do to live longer with their partner anyway, and,” She pauses, blushing, “That’s what I was gonna do when I got older.”

“Oh, ew,” You pretend to gag, not wanting to imagine your little, pure, supposed-to-be-innocent sister doing inappropriate things with a boy you just learned about. “Okay, that’s enough talk about this ritual thing.” You say when she laughs, but smile at her anyway. “I’m happy you’re fine with it, though.” You tell her, leaning your head back on her bed and looking up at the ceiling.

“When are you doing it?” She quips, her eyes filled with curiosity and excitement.

“Next March, probably.” You tell her, flushing at the idea of Junmyeon and you getting so intimate. So far, the only things you two have done is cuddle and kiss. The farthest you two have gone together is you accidentally playing with his nipples (another story for another time).

You tilt your head to the side to look at your sister. “Do you know what he told me?” You ask her.

“What?” She scoots closer, a smile growing on her face to match the one on yours.

“He said, 'I can’t imagine anything more perfect than living my entire life with you, _____.’” You squeal, being the girliest you’ve ever been in your life. It makes you both giggle, because you both know it’s out of character for you.

“He sounds cringy.” Your sister laughs.

“He is sometimes, but I love it.” You laugh back.

 

 

 

 

 

_(10 months later…)_

“You know we don’t have to do this yet, right?” Junmyeon asks you for the nth time, even though you’re already at the river. “We can wait until next mating season, or the next, or maybe a few years down the road if you want–”

“ ** _Myeon,_** ” You interrupt him, hugging his waist tightly and laying your head on his chest. “I want this  ** _today._**  We’ve been waiting so long for this.”

“I know,” He says, hugging you back. “But I want to make sure you’re sure–” He had led you through the forest, explaining how you both needed to cross the river and keep going a few miles through the next forest until you reached a clearing, hidden by a canopy of leaves. He said that is where the Conversion Ritual took place, for all the nearby packs, because it’s secluded, private, and right in the middle of nature.

“I’m  ** _sure._** ” You cut him off again, smiling up at him. And, finally, he lets himself believe you. He leans forward slightly to kiss you, but you move back. “Not yet,” You warn him. “If you kiss me now, I won’t be able to help myself.” This makes him chuckle, but he nods in agreement and you two finish setting up the row boat before climbing into it.

You had left around noon, and by the time you crossed the river to the other side, it was mid-afternoon. You’d gotten a great deal of experience in traveling through trees since you started dating Junmyeon, but this trek was making you tired. Junmyeon promised you two were almost there around 6:00 PM, and you finally arrived half an hour after that.

Junmyeon’s hand is in yours as he leads you through a thicket of thrush, and then you enter the prettiest place you’ve ever seen in your life. When he said “clearing”, he didn’t explain how wordlessly beautiful it was. The trees indeed were tall enough to make a canopy over the top, giving the area a perfect amount of shade and shelter. There was lush green grass on one side and a pool of water on the other. Junmyeon led you to the rocks beside the water, sitting down and waiting for you to do the same.

“First,” He instructs when you’re squatting by his side. “We wash our faces, to wash away our pasts and prepare for a new future together.” He says, cupping some water into his hand and splashing it onto his face. You do the same, following his every move. “Then, we make an oath, to promise each other that we will faithfully be with one another until the day we die.” This entire time, you can feel how Junmyeon feels more strongly than ever before. He’s not overwhelming you with joy or excitement, though. He’s giving off a steady wave of contentment. He’s content being here with you. It’s all he’s ever wanted.

“How do we do that?” You ask quietly, feeling ignorant and shy all of a sudden.

“We just feel it.” He says, and when he does, you do. You feel him feel it, too. “And then you choose a spot where you’re most comfortable.” He shrugs when he’s satisfied with feeling. “I brought some blankets if you want those.”

“Please,” You laugh, not exactly being a full child of nature yet. On the grassy area, Junmyeon flattens out the cotton sheets and beckons you over. Your heart is racing, thinking this is finally it, but when he takes your hand he simply pulls you in for a hug. You hug him back silently, not saying anything out of confusion, when he chuckles.

“What are you waiting for?” Based on the facial expression he’s making, you know he’s being serious. Your face heats up because you’re ashamed you were only thinking about doing the deed when he was obviously  ** _not._**

“I just.. I thought we came here to–” You stammer, and Junmyeon starts laughing super hard, barely able to keep his grip on you as he throws his head back. “Myeon..!” You exclaim in embarrassment, burying your face in his shirt to hide your reddening face. He’s still chuckling when you feel his hand snake around your waist, pulling you closer against him.

“_____, what kind of guy do you think I am?” He asks you, running his fingers through your locks gently. His hand is so warm and comforting on your head, but your heart still beat erratically. The thought was already in your head, and it wasn’t going to leave it any time soon. “_____…” Junmyeon’s voice is soft, his breathe fanning over your hair lightly. “I won’t do anything until we’re ready for this. We can even leave tonight and come back another time if we’re not up for it.”

For the most part you’re content with just being with him like this; existing in a secluded space, entangled in each other’s arms… but a small part of you is burning with a fire deep in your core, growing steadily stronger the longer you inhale his scent. “I’m up for it.” You tell him surely, but don’t need to. He can smell it on you, the lust you’re feeling, and it’s making his hair stand on end. Finally, you pull your head back to look at him, your eyes half lidded and your lips parted slightly. “Junmyeon…” You murmur, and he smiles softly at you, pecking your forehead sweetly before kissing your lips.

“Okay,” He whispers, carefully leaning forwards until you’re on your back. The blanket he brought is malleable on the grass, your form sinking into it and imprinting. “Okay,” He repeats, his fingers curling around the hem of your shirt. He pauses there, staring at his hands quietly and you blink up at him, waiting.

“Okay?” You ask him, the edge of your mouth twitching upwards in a shy giggle. Junmyeon returns a breathtaking smile, cupping your cheek and leaning down slowly to meet your lips.

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you really have to ask me that the moment we wake? It’s a mood-breaker.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes dramatically, exhaling briskly.

“Sorry!! It just popped in my mind and I’ll forever be anxious until I know for sure.” You whine, shaking his bare shoulders worriedly.

“Orrrrrr you could wait it out and get your answer that way.” He sniggers, his nose scrunching up with his grin.

“ ** _No,_** ” You complain, smiling despite yourself. His good mood is so contagious. “Please, just tell me if I’ll get impregnated or not, I don’t want to go home and tell my dad he’ll be a grandpa in a year.” You say, biting your bottom lip when your mate finally meets your eyes.

“Don’t worry,” Junmyeon says, lifting his hand to pet your hair. You snuggle up to him under the spare sheet he pulled out last night when the moon was high above the canopies. “It doesn’t happen the first time. Pups come later.”

“Pups?” Of course, why did the word surprise you? You are a werewolf now, just like your werewolf boyfriend. Junmyeon smiles endearingly at your reaction and makes a wave of warmth spread through your body. “I do want them.” You blurt, and Junmyeon waits curiously for you to continue. “I do want pups with you, just not now.” You say, not sure if he was worried about it or not.

“Me too.” He agrees, puckering his lips cutely. You giggle at it and kiss them, before he suddenly bear hugs you and sits up. “Myeon?!” You yelp, startled by his action.

“I love you.” He tells you lightly, kissing you again. “I can never tell you enough.” You hate how you were never one to express your emotions like he does (really mushy), but you hope you’ll be able to learn how to the longer you spend time together. Since you’re part wolf now, time is on your side. At the moment though, you settle on getting flustered and blushing.

“You goof.” You mutter, leaning your forehead against his.


End file.
